More Than Just a Pretty Face
by CuteCarly
Summary: Roxanne always has tons of guys, but what happens when she falls for JJ and needs Meg's help? Meanwhile, Meg has to prove to Luke that she isn't just a dumb blonde who only cares about dancing. I suck at summaries!! Lol!! Sorry!!
1. Roxanne's Dating Theories

~*~*Hiya! This is my first 'American Dreams' Story. However, I do have "The Outsiders," and "Dirty Dancing," stories so yeah!! Anywho, I only own well…no one!! Lol!! I promise this story will get better and it will have a plot!! This was just the opening chapter so yeah! Also, I promise the chapters will get longer and more interesting!!~*~*

                I looked in the mirror as Roxanne's and my own reflection stared back at me. My own blue eyes shined with laughter while Roxanne's almond shaped dark eyes shone with pure delightment. She was getting pampered and she loved it. She had wanted to see what her chocolate colored locks would look like curled, like mine, so I told her I would do it for her. Don't I lead such an interesting life? I mean isn't doing your best friend's hair the most exciting thing you can do in the evening?

                "Almost done," I took the final curler out of Roxanne's hair, "and wah-la!" She made a confused face and studied her hair in the mirror. Then she made a small noise in the back of her throat and broke out into a smile.

                "I like it. What do you think?" I was a little bit surprised at her question, but I could also tell that she was lying. She didn't like her hair curled one bit. Usually if she likes something she doesn't ask another person's opinion. 

                "I like it, but," I gave her hair another look, "it's just not you. It's me!" We both laughed because we knew it was the truth. I looked good with curly hair and Rox looked good with straight hair.

                "Well, we know not to try that again." Roxanne laughed.

                "Oh come on Rox, it's not that bad." It wasn't. Nothing could make her look bad. She was a natural beauty with high cheek bones that stood out when she put pink colored blush on. Sometimes I wished my cheek bones were very noticable but I was content with my looks aside from the occasional blonde joke that got thrown my way, and the fact that people sterotyped me. A lot of people think I'm not more then a pretty face and a dumb blonde with stupid blonde hair, but that's not true.

                "Yeah, I guess." Roxanne shrugged and then smirked. "So what's up with you and Luke?" She sat down on my bed and waited for my answer.

                "What do you mean?" I tilted my head and hugged a pillow to my chest; I sighed just thinking about him.

                "You two have been talking to each other a lot lately." That was just like Roxanne. She was just going to keep pushing until I finally gave her an answer.

                "Rox, we're just friends. We broke up, remember?" I didn't bother to mention that I hadn't stopped thinking about him since the breakup. Who could stop thinking about him, about his dark hair, about his big dough eyes, and about that perfect smile of his?

                "If you're just friends why did you get all dressed up before he came over yesterday?" I turned around and my little sister, Patty was standing in the doorway. Roxanne just raised her eyebrow at Patty's question.

                "Get out," I said in a tone that meant I wasn't joking. "Me and Roxanne are talking."

                "Roxanne and I." She corrected my grammar.

                "Mom! Make Patty get out!" I yelled loudly to my mom, who I know I was probably in the kitchen.

                "Patty!" My mom yelled back.

                "But mom, this is just as much my room as it is Meg's!" She protested. 

                I heard a loud sigh from my mom before she yelled again. "Patty, you're supposed to be watching Will anyway! You know I can't while I'm trying to cook dinner!"

                "Fine." Patty groaned and I smiled at her.

                "Bye bye," that was Roxanne. "So, Luke came over here?"

                "For Patty's piano lessons." I nodded my head. "That's all it was. He came over, we exchanged hellos and then I came up here to play music. That's all that happened."

                "Where was I when all this happened?" Roxanne wondered and I thought for a moment.

                "Probably still at 'Bandstand' flirting with Jeff. Gosh, Rox I can't understand why you haven't asked him out yet."

                "Meg," she stuck her hand out as if it were a platter, "this is me." She pointed right toward the middle of her palm, "and these," she made a circle with her finger all the way around her palm, "are boys." I smiled a little. Where in the world was my crazy friend going with this? "You have to play the game and the guys. Why just have one when you can have them all?" She licked her lips. "All nine of them."

                "Nine?" I mouthed the words in shock. "You have nine crushes?"

                "Jeff, Michael, Josh, Aron, John, Danny…" she continued to name them off until I stopped her.

                "I understand Rox. But where do you get this little theory of playing the boys from?"

                "Simple Meg," she rolled her eyes as if I were clueless. "It's called the platter theory." Something tells me that she just made that up but ok. 

                "The platter theory." I wrinkled my nose up and shook my head a little. "So whats it called when you like a guy but just tell everyone you're just friends with him?"

                "Hmm..that would be called the MegLuke Theory." I laughed. So she found me out. She knew I still liked Luke.

                "The MegLuke Theory?" I smiled. "So now I have a whole theory in Roxanne's Dating Book named after me?"

                "Yep. Unfortunately Roxanne is never going to use that one though." Go figure. Roxanne just flirts with guys and never actually makes friends with them. Infact I don't think she really has a boy friend, she has boyfriends, but not a boy who is a friend.

                "Dinner's ready!" I heard my dad's voice through the loud racket of my record which was now playing, "Do You Love Me?" by the Contours.

                "Come on Rox." I turned my record off and started off downstairs.

A/N~ Please Review and tell me what you think!! Again, I promise it'll get more interesting and it will actually have a plot!! Ok, bye now!!


	2. Food Fight

~*~Chapter 2~*~ Hiya! This is Chapter 2 and it really really sucks!! Sorry that it's so bad!!! I tried to make it a little longer!! I own no one, and this is still in Meg's POV. The next chapter is going to be in Roxanne's POV, and I'll probably have some in JJ's too so yeah!! Thanks for all the reviews people!!

                                "Are you staying for dinner Roxanne?" Patty asked stupidly once we were all seated around the dinner table.

                Roxanne tilted her head and smiled. "Nope, I'm just going to sit here and watch while your mom forces you to eat these yummy greenbeans." She took a spoon full of greenbeans out of her plate and stuck it in front of Patty's face.

                "Eww!" Patty shrieked and flailed her arms at the green beans making them go in mine, hers, Roxanne's, and Will's mashed potatoes. "Mom, look what Roxanne did to my potatoes," she said angrily.

                "Mom, Patty got green beans in mine." That was Will.

                I just sat there laughing a bit; I couldn't care less if green beans were in my mashed potatoes. There was always a such thing as picking them out. "Patty!" My mom scolded my younger sister.

                "It wasn't me! It was Roxanne." Patty and Roxanne started bickering back and forth until finally my dad broke it.

                "Girls! Stop it!" My dad yelled. I laughed once again. It just felt right, like Roxanne was part of our family. I mean my dad yells at her, my mom yells at her, Patty and her get into it. It's like she's my sister, except we don't fight as much as me and Patty.

                "Sorry Mr. Pryor." Roxanne apologized formally. She didn't want to where her welcome out, not that she would. Even if my parents got really ticked at her they wouldn't tell her that she couldn't come over anymore.

                "So JJ, what happened with track today?" My dad asked my older brother.

                "Nothin much, just…" I couldn't hear the rest of his answer for as he was talking with a mouth full of food. He tends to do that a lot. Half the time it's for the good though, because I know my parents wouldn't approve of some of the stuff JJ does. Therefore they can't do anything to him if they can't hear what he said.

                "I heard that a couple of the boys were planning on trying to start a petition to get Sam off the team," I said curtly. The only reason I brought this up was because I didn't think it was right. Sam was a good runner, one of the best, he could even beat JJ. So, he was a different skin color? Who cares? I never quite understood the whole rule about white people not being able to associate with black people. It wasn't fair at all.

                "Is this true JJ?" My dad wondered out loud. JJ nodded his head a little. "Good, that kid doesn't need to be running anyway." I couldn't believe my dad just said that. 

                "Meg," Roxanne warned in a low voice. She knew that I was about to say something that would probably wind up getting me in trouble. I tend to do that a lot. Really though, half the time I can't help it. I never get the right to voice my opinion at school. The sisters would yell and put you in detention if you dared to defy them, that may have been why Rox was in detention a lot.

                "Why doesn't he need to be running?" I asked and felt the tension between everyone and myself. Everyone else at the table didn't like the idea of Sam being on the track team, they didn't like the idea of him even going to East Catholic High School. There weren't very many colored people around our side of town. Even Roxanne was with my dad on this subject. "Dad, just because he looks different doesn't mean that he shouldn't have the same rights as us." I said this all the while I knew that nothing that I said or did would change anyone's opinions.

                My dad looked as if he was going to blow his stack so I decided that I was done with dinner. "May I be excused?" My mom just nodded her head so I picked my plate up and went into the kitchen to put it in the sink. Oh well, I didn't want to eat anyway.

                I went up to my room and put on my Supremes record. Listening to music always got stuff off of my mind. Well, it got everything off of my mind except a certain doey-eyed, brown haired guy. Luke. I couldn't stop thinking of him for the life of me. Or as Patty would say, "For the life of me, I can't stop thinking about him." She always had to be so difficult with her grammar. She had to make sure that she was perfect about it.

                I lay there on my bed for a few minutes listening to my record before Roxanne burst through the door laughing her head off. I merely cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "What's so funny Rox?"

                "Let's just say once you left the table the tension let up pretty quickly. I 'accidently' started another food fight," she said through tears of laughter. I started laughing a bit. Roxanne was always causing some kind of trouble, whether it was at home, at my house, at school, or on Bandstand she would always cause some kind of trouble. "Then I accidently ruined dinner."

                "How'd ya manage that?" I wondered with a laugh. It was pretty hard to ruin dinner at our house. I mean what with Patty and Will always arguing and someone always complaning about their food being too cold or too hot. 

                Roxanne bit her lip, contemplating whether or not she wanted to tell me. I could tell that's what she was doing. She always bites her lip when she doesn't want to tell me something. "I flung a green bean at JJ." I shrugged.

                "How did that ruin dinner?" I wasn't quite sure how that ruined dinner because JJ wouldn't get all mad. He's not usually a hot head unless he's in a bad mood, or someone says something to him about his ex-girlfried, Beth.

                "He decked me pretty fast." I laughed harder now. JJ must have been in a really good mood. I'd never seen him 'deck' Roxanne. In our house decking someone was basically tackling them to the ground and then tickling them until they started crying or had to go to the bathroom. "That made your dad pretty mad so we all kinda left." Roxanne smiled but I could tell she was hiding something. She does this thing with her eyes when she's not telling the whole story. Her eyes kinda crinkle at the corner.

                "What aren't you telling me Rox?" She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

                "Nothing. So when are you seeing Luke again?"           

                "Don't change the subject! You're hiding something from me."

A/N~ What do you think? Good? Bad? What? Review please!!! I promise the next chapter will be better!! The next chapter is going to be in Roxanne's POV and its going to start off from when Meg left the dinner table that way we get to know Rox's reaction when JJ 'decks' her!! Lol!! Anywho tell me what you think!! Thanks!


	3. Being Decked

**Chapter 3~ **Hey all!! This is chapter 3!! And I don't own JJ, Rox, or Meg, or anyone else mentioned in here so yeah!! However, I wouldn't mind owning JJ. Ok, I did not say that!! Lol!! Anywho, thanks for all the reviews so yeah!! Lol!! I'm really hyper right now, but everyone probably already knows that so yeah. Keep reviewing please!! And if anyone watches American Idol 2, vote for Josh Gracin! U guys probably don't even care about American Idol do you? No. Ok..but Josh Gracin is hot so yeah! Anywho, here's the stupid story and I apologize in advance for it being so bad!! Yeppers!! Here's the story now! Bye!

***~*Roxanne's POV*~***

                The minute Meg mentioned Sam at the dinner table everyone grew quiet and a faint tension grew throughout the room. "Dad, just because he looks different doesn't mean that he shouldn't have the same rights as us." Meg protested to Mr. Pryor's exaggerated sighs. You could tell that he didn't want to mess with his daughter's nonsense protesting. It was that simple. He just didn't care and in my opinion, why should he? Nobody would do anything about the rights of colored people. Especially on this side of town; nobody even wanted Sam going to East Catholic except Meg.

                Meg didn't care whether Sam was white or black. She was just friends with him because of who he was. The line between black and white just wasn't visible to her. She didn't see people for their colors; she saw them for them. Sometimes I wished I could be like that but quite frankly I would never be like that. I'm superficial, as many people think, or as I prefer to be called, I'm just normal. Yeah, I don't think colored people should go to school on this side of town, that doesn't make me a bad person though. It just makes me normal. Meg, on the other hand, is just too much of a goody goody. Nevertheless, she's my best friend and will always be my best friend.

                Everyone stared at me when I let out a large breath which I didn't notice I'd been holding in. I was waiting for Mr. Pryor to say something to Meg. I was waiting for him to yell at her because she was defending Sam but he didn't. He didn't say anything. He did, however, have look of frustration on his face. A look of anger; he looked as if he was going to blow his stack. My only mental message was for Meg to get out of the dining room and to go somewhere else, because if she didn't she was going to be in some serious trouble.

                The table was silent, daring Meg or her father to say something to each other. Even Patty, or loudmouth which ever you like to call her, was silent for once. Will was just playing with his food because he's too young to really know what was going on, and JJ was wide-eyed and looking to his mother. Nobody could dare to believe that Meg had brought up the issue of political rights among colored people at the dinner table. The Pryor's hated to talk about stuff like that anyway because it always got Mr. Pryor worked up, but the dinner table was a place for non important chatting such as talking about what happened at school or bandstand that day. 

                Finally Meg spoke. "May I be excused?" She glanced to me as she stood up. I just shrugged. I wasn't going to leave the table yet, I wasn't done eating. In fact I hadn't even taken a bite. All I had did was taunt Patty with green beans while she shrieked like she was afraid of them. Mrs. Pryor nodded to her daughter and I watched as Meg picked her plate up and walked into the kitchen.

                "Roxanne." Mrs. Pryor spoke in a soothing yet serious tone. I turned to look at her. "Would you like to be excused?" 

                I shook my head. "No, I mean if that's ok with you, I'll stay here and finish my dinner." I began to talk some more, this time about random stuff that nobody cared about. "So if it's ok, I will stay here and finish my din…" I didn't get to finish my last sentence because Mr. Pryor interrupted me.

                "Roxanne," He stated seriously, "it is fine, you can stay here and finish your dinner. You don't have to do everything Meg does while you're here."

                I shrugged and then smiled. "Ok. Thanks." Meg came out of the kitchen and walked up the steps at that moment. Chances are she was going to go upstairs and in her room to listen to music, to dance, and pine over Luke. She always did one or all of those three things when she was mad at her parents, or mad at anyone.

                After that the dinner table grew more chatty and the tension let up quickly. I shot a sly glance at the people surrounding me and in a moment of what I guess was hyperness, craziness, or stupidityness I picked up my spoon and made sure there were several green beans in it. I don't know what came over me in that minute but I pulled my spoon back a little and then focused my gaze on JJ. That was when I let go of the spoon.

                I watched as the green beans sailed across the table and across the other food. It hit JJ right on the tip of his nose. We all just kinda sat there for a minute. Then I couldn't take it any longer and I burst out laughing. That was food fight number 2. The sad thing was that I had started both of them. At the same time it was pretty funny though. Still laughing I glanced around at my companions and they too, all except for Mr. Pryor, were laughing. Even JJ had somehow managed to find the humor in the green bean fiasco.

                The next minute I found myself on the floor and JJ on top of me. I laughed as I struggled to push his arms away from me but they were already around my waist beginning to tickle me. He pushed my light green sweater up and I felt it brush against my skin as he pulled it higher. This was an odd feeling; I felt myself begin to blush as JJ's strong hands lightly grazed my navel and my stomach. He wiggled his fingers in an attempt to tickle me all the while I enjoyed it. His touch was so warm and caring. 

                I laughed as he began to press harder and this time it actually tickled. "JJ," I begged, "stop." My begging was all in good humor. If JJ's touch was actually bothering me I would have told him but I was enjoying it. Every minute of it I loved. "JJ." I laughed again. "When I get up, you're going to get it!" As an answer he moved his hands to the back of my neck and lightly began to tickle it. It sent chills down my back and I shivered. What was this I was feeling? Whatever it was I'd never felt it before. Maybe, I was starting to like JJ? No, that couldn't be it. He was my best friend's brother.

                I lay there struggling to get JJ off of me and liking him on me at the same time, while wondering how long Mr. and Mrs. Pryor were going to let this go on. My question was answered as I heard the anger in Mr. Pryor's voice. "JJ, get off of her." That's when it struck me that Mr. Pryor was mad. He was really mad that we had ruined dinner. "JJ, now." 

                JJ still didn't move and something made me wonder if he was enjoying this as much as I was. I tried to sit up with him on me and in a split second our faces were right by each other and I could feel his warm breath on my face. I looked into his eyes and he glanced back at my own. We just kinda stayed like that for a few seconds while we studied each other faces. Oh, how it would be wonderful to kiss those lips of his. "JJ. Roxanne." Mrs. Pryor spoke now obviously disliking the closeness of us.

                JJ didn't make any notion to move so I broke my gaze with him and leaned over to his ear. "JJ," I whispered quietly and tilted my head upright so he'd look up to see both his parents peering over at us. 

                "Oh. Right." He grinned and got up. Then he pulled me up.

                "You are so going to get it!" I crooned and pinched him. That only got me a look from Mr. Pryor that made me burst out laughing. I couldn't believe he was seriously angry at me for ruining dinner. It wasn't like I meant too. It was just an accident, sorta. I turned and ran up the stairs and into Meg's room.

                Meg looked at me like I was insane when I entered her room through the door and the beads that hung where the door was at. Then again, I would look at me as if I were insane too. Especially if I ran through a door laughing hysterically.

A/N~ That's the end of chapter 3!! Should the next chapter be Roxanne telling Meg her secret that she was hiding, or should it be JJ's POV? You guys, the reviewers, get to pick so go you guys! Anywho, sorry that it sucked!! Please REVIEW tho!! Byebye now!!


	4. I Couldn't and I Wouldn't

****

Disclaimer I know this chapter is EXTREMELY short and I'm sorry. I do plan to update later and make it a lot longer but I'm getting ready to go out for New Years so I don't really have time but I just wanted to update at least 1 of my stories before the New Year and I figured its been forever since I've updated this so here ya go! AND I'M SO SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT!!!!!!!! LOL!! I'll update tomorrow and I promise I'll make it longer! In fact, I'll make it extra long to make up for this short chapter! As y'all know, I don't own American Dreams or anything that you recognize from American Dreams!

**JJ's POV**

I quickly got up off the tiny raven-haired beauty as she whispered my name in my ear. "JJ." She giggled playfully and told me that I was going to get it later. All the while I could feel both of my parent's eyes on me.

"Well," my father said to me as Roxanne Bojarski, the raven-haired beauty, ran up the stairs and into my sister's room. I knew he was going to say something to me. He was just giving me that look. I hate that look.

"Well what?" I asked bravely with a slight grin while my mom just quietly walked away to do the dinner dishes.

"What was that all about?" I looked clueless. "You and Roxanne?"

"Me and Roxanne?" I practically shrieked. What was he talking about? "We would -I would- never..." I trailed off as I lost my train of thought. She sure was beautiful.

My dad just gave me that look again and then dropped it. "Ok," he simply replied. Then he walked away to go help Will build an airplane.

What was my dad thinking? Roxanne was Meg's best friend, and like a sister to me. I would never do anything with her. I couldn't. Are you kidding me? If I did something with her my parents would kill me, Meg would kill me, Patty would even kill me, and so would Beth. Beth....I missed her a lot. Why did she have to be so difficult?

THE END....of this really really short chapter! Lol! Sorry! Please review eventho this is like the shortest chapter/story I've ever written! Thanks!


End file.
